


This Back's Not Going to Break So Easily

by CouldntBeDamned



Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Not Between Stephen and Peter), Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Stephen Strange, Cheeky Peter Parker, Comfort, Confrontations, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Harley Keener is a dick, Healthy Power Dynamics, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Minor gaslighting, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is of legal age, Protective Stephen Strange, Relationship Discussions, Self-Doubt, Sexual Assault, Sexual comfort, Stephen Strange is Also Dirty AF, Stephen Strange is a Softy at Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unrequited Crush, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: When Peter comes to Stephen upset and insisting he needs to be punished, Stephen knows something's wrong.  Given a chance to calm down and feel safe, Peter explains what happened while he was at the Tower working in the labs and interrupted by Harley.  Stephen reassures Peter that he did nothing wrong and does his best to comfort him.Also featured: Stephen confronting Tony and Harley like a boss, Peter and Stephen's love, trust, and mutual respect for each other, lots of fluffy/dirty teasing, and pizza.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker (one-sided), Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987168
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	1. Don't You Forget That When One Door Shuts, Another Opens Wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's no actual punishment in this one.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this one to all the fantastic Zealots at the SpiderStrange Discord! Thanks for the cheerleading and support! You all are the best!

**Don't You Forget That When One Door Shuts, Another Opens Wide**

* * *

When Peter knocked on the door of his study, Stephen was surprised. Ever since he’d started locking the room after Peter had had a near-death encounter when he was there without permission or supervision, Peter had been diligent about keeping clear of the room. He was usually only in the room when Stephen was spanking him.

Stephen did a quick check around the room to make sure anything dangerous was out of sight. All of the artifacts were well-secured. And he could always put himself and Peter into the Mirror Dimension, if necessary.

“Come in.”

Peter shuffled in, head hanging. Distress radiated from his lover.

He set his book aside, not even bothering to mark his spot. “Peter? Darling, what’s wrong?”

Peter looked up at him with sad eyes and his lip trembled. “I-I did something bad. You have to punish me.”

“What?” Nothing about this felt right.

“You have to spank me, Stephen. I was so bad!” He started to cry, looking miserable.

“Okay, Darling, let’s go talk about this.” He needed to find out what was going on.

He settled Peter with him on the couch in the living room, held him close. Peter was shaking, breath hitching. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to talk this through, alright? Everything is going to be okay.”

“How?” Peter asked brokenly. “I was so bad, Stephen.”

“I’m sure that isn’t true,” Stephen assured him. “Just take your time and tell me what’s happened.”

Peter had sent Stephen a message, letting him know he would be at the Tower hanging out in the labs. He was on spring break of his sophomore year and looking forward to working on his pet projects that he’d had to put aside while he focused on classes at Columbia. He assured Stephen that he’d let him know if anything changed and that he’d be home by the more than generous curfew of two am.

“Letting Father Time know where you are?”

Peter looked up. “Huh?” Harley had come into the lab sometime while he was working on his latest web formula.

“Tony said you live with the magic guy.”

“Stephen? Yeah. We don’t just live together though. We’re _together_.” He re-read his latest formula. Something was off.

“But why? He’s like, super old.” Harley picked up a web-shooter prototype and began fiddling with it.

“He’s younger than Mr. Stark,” Peter pointed out. “And the age difference doesn’t bother us.” It didn’t. In fact, both Peter and Stephen got something of a dirty thrill from it at times.

“It’s just weird,” Harley said. “You’re a brilliant scientist, according to Tony. And he said that you’re top of your classes at college. But you’re shacked up with some ancient, has-been surgeon who now does magic tricks.”

“It’s not weird,” Peter insisted. He was a little annoyed. Stephen, despite what he’d tell anyone, was a hero and an incredible sorcerer. “We work.”

“Whatever you say,” Harley finally said. “How exactly is this stuff supposed to work? Don’t you have a bunch of variations already?”

Peter, glad that Harley had dropped the subject of him and Stephen, explained. “So, this is supposed to solidify in five minutes and hold with the strength of magnetized cuffs for at least five hours or until the counter-agent is sprayed.”

“How are you going to manage that?” Harley looked intrigued and Peter motioned for him to have a seat.

It was so nice to be able to explain the theory and the science behind it to someone who could actually understand. As brilliant and medically inclined as Stephen was, Peter’s realm of science usually left him stumped. Even Mr. Stark had issues with it sometimes.

To his surprise, Harley asked thoughtful questions. He grasped the theory and pointed out what he thought might be a flaw in Peter’s un-tested formula. “You’re not accounting for the oxygenation over time,” he said.

Peter looked his work over. Well, shit. Harley was right. “How did I miss that?”

“It’s easy enough to miss what’s right under your nose,” Harley said simply.

Peter grinned at him. “I think you’re right.”

They worked on his formula for another hour or so. When Peter’s stomach gave a loud rumble, Harley laughed and asked if he felt like taking a break so they could enjoy some pizza and maybe some tv. Satisfied that he’d made good progress with Harley’s help, Peter agreed.

“So, how long are you home for?” Harley asked, once they were settled in a common living area, multiple boxes of pizza and several cans of soda in front of them.

Peter had to finish chewing and swallowing before he could answer. “Until next Saturday. We get two weeks. I have a few days dedicated to spending with my Aunt May, and then Stephen and I will spend the weekend together before I go back.”

“So… you’re free the rest of the time, then?”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve been coming here because I can’t really work on my projects while I’m at school. I need to focus on class.”

“Dude, you’re _Spider-Man_. Surely class can wait while you figure out an awesome new web formula,” Harley insisted.

“I could probably manage both. But I missed out on a lot of experiences in high school because I was so busy juggling school and Spider-Man. I don’t want to miss out on college experiences, too. Stephen’s advice was that there will be plenty of time for Spider-Man once I graduate.”

“Stephen’s advice?” Harley asked, skeptically.

“He made a good point. There are plenty of other heroes in the city who can help, too. And they really have stepped up since I’ve stepped back.” Peter was happy that they had. He didn’t know Jessica or Luke very well, but they seemed nice the few times he’d met them. And Kate over in Bed Stuy was pretty great, too.

“I guess.” Harley didn’t look convinced. “How often do you come home on the weekends? Columbia isn’t that far away from here.”

“I’m home a few times a semester outside of fall, winter, and spring breaks,” Peter said. “I’ve really wanted the college experience.”

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not getting the college experience,” Harley said. He put another piece of pizza on Peter’s plate and handed him another can of Pepsi.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. He lived in a dorm room. He had friends at college. He’d pulled multiple all-nighters. He’d gone to call-outs for student groups simply because there was the offer of free pizza. He’d been to parties where alcohol was flowing, and the air was thick with the smell of pot.

“A huge part of the college experience is putting yourself out there, you know? Meeting people, making crazy decisions that have you leaving their dorm room at six in the morning in the same clothes you wore the day before.” He looked at Peter. “Hook-ups, Peter.”

“I don’t _need_ a hook-up,” Peter said. “I have Stephen. I mean, I slept with a girl my freshmen year before Stephen and I got together, but that was it. I didn’t feel great about it, so why would I want to do it again?”

“Why would you want to tie yourself down to someone who’s practically old enough to be your father?” Harley asked in turn. “You’re in the prime of your life, Peter! You’re a superhero! And instead of living your life like a normal college kid, you’re texting your keeper to let him know where you are and what you’re doing.”

“He’s not my keeper,” Peter insisted. “And I _am_ living my life. Just because I’m not out partying every night and sleeping my way through campus doesn’t mean I’m not having a great time with college.”

“How can you, when every move you make is dictated by that guy?”

“What do you even mean by that?” Peter snapped. “You don’t know the first thing about us.”

“Look, Tony’s told me about it. He said he thinks you and the doc have some creepy co-dependent thing going on. He said the guy’s given you a curfew and that you’re always checking if something is okay with your precious _Stephen_ first.”

That stung. That’s what Mr. Stark thought? Is that what the others thought?

The domestic discipline dynamic wasn’t something either Peter or Stephen disclosed to anyone. It wasn’t anyone else’s business. But even without saying anything about it, with being a totally normal couple around everyone, other people thought what they had was unhealthy?

Sure, Peter let Stephen know where he was, if he was off campus or not at the Sanctum. And if he was somewhere else, he let Stephen know what he was doing. It wasn’t a control thing or getting permission thing. It was just letting Stephen know that he was okay. Stephen did the same thing! Even when Peter was in classes, Stephen would send a text or an email letting him know that he was called away to Kamar-Taj or was out on a mission with the other Avengers.

And on the free days he had, like during the summer, of course he checked with Stephen before making plans! Peter didn’t see him - his… his Person - for most of the year! And it sucked and it was hard, and he wanted to take advantage of the time they had when they were both free. If that meant missing a night out with friends or spent in the labs with Mr. Stark so he could instead spend the night getting dicked down by Stephen until he couldn’t form words, then so be it.

He had rules he followed. Or mostly followed. But it wasn’t anything that could concern anyone else. Why should it?

“I think he’s using you,” Harley said seriously. “Think about it!” he added quickly when he saw Peter open his mouth to argue. “I’m not trying to be an asshole here. This guy is a lot older than you and it while he may have you on a relatively long one, a leash is still a leash. What does a guy that old want with someone who isn’t even legally allowed to drink yet? Why can’t he get someone closer to his own age to put up with him?”

“He’s not using me,” Peter insisted. “And I’m not on a leash. I’m away at school and busy with classes and he’s done a really great job respecting that. He doesn’t just pop in or hover. When I have free time, I like to make sure that I can spend as much of it with him as I can, because he’s actually pretty busy himself. Just because we prioritize each other over plans other people want to make doesn’t mean he controls what I do.”

“And the curfew?”

Peter almost rolled his eyes. Stephen admitted that he didn’t like that little habit of his, so Peter had made the valiant effort to curb it. “I don’t have a ‘curfew’,” he said, using air-quotes. Actually, he did, and he knew it. But it wasn’t what Harley thought, the stupid dick. Peter understood the reasoning behind it, and while it got annoying, he’d given that sort of decision power over to Stephen. “He’s just making sure I get enough sleep to function properly. The spider-bite changed a lot of things about my biology, and if I don’t get enough sleep, I can get really sick. I’m sorry that his caring about my health offends people.”

“You can do better,” Harley insisted. “There are plenty of people closer to your age who could care about you just as much. People who, because they’re closer to your age, can keep up with you. You don’t have to settle for this guy.”

“I’m not settling!” Peter said. He was so frustrated that Harley just wasn’t getting it. “I _love_ Stephen, and he loves me!”

“I think you’re wrong,” Harley said quietly. “I think you’re in love with the idea of him.”

“I’m done listening to this,” Peter said. He made to get up, but Harley was surprisingly quick and pulled him back onto the couch.

Stunned, Peter couldn’t react before Harley had him pinned and was kissing him, forcing his tongue into Peter’s mouth. It was horrible. It was wrong. Peter thought he was going to be sick.

“I can make you happy, Peter,” Harley said, pulling away. “Give me a chance.”

Peter shook his head, this was wrong. He couldn’t believe this. “I’m leaving,” he said.

But Harley kissed him again, holding him down. Peter panicked. He had to get Harley off of him, but he was so scared of seriously injuring him. If he hurt Harley, Mr. Stark would never forgive him. Stephen would be so disappointed that Peter couldn’t control himself. “No,” he protested, turning his head and trying to pull away. “No, no, no, _NO_! Get off of me, get _OFF_!” he yelled. “FRIDAY!”

Harley backed off immediately at hearing the AI’s name. “Jesus Christ, dude, you don’t have to freak out about it!” he exclaimed, standing up as if he’d been burned. “All you had to do was say no and push me off.”

“I can’t just push you off, you moron!” Peter said, standing up as well. He felt sick. His skin felt like it was crawling, and he desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. “Too much force and I’d put you through the wall.”

“Whatever.” Harley shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just forget it, okay? Misunderstanding.”

Too uneasy to argue, Peter nodded. He needed to leave. He needed to get home, get as far away from Harley as he could manage.

_Mr. Parker, did you require assistance? You sounded distressed._

“No, FRIDAY,” Peter said, seeing the glare Harley gave him. “Never mind. Just tell Mr. Stark I said thanks for the lab time and that I’ll see him later.” He started for the elevator.

_Very well._

“You’re really just going to leave?”

Peter looked back at Harley. “Yeah. Wouldn’t want to miss curfew,” he bit out sarcastically.

Peter ordered himself to hold it together until he got to the Sanctum. He hadn’t trusted himself to suit up and sling his way there, so he called a ride share and sent the details to Stephen.

**_Coming home already?_ **

_Yeah. I’ll see you soon._

When he got to the Sanctum, he immediately went to Stephen’s study. He had to tell Stephen. Stephen would be so upset with him, but… he needed to make this right.

“So,” Peter said through his tears. “You _have_ to punish me, Stephen!”

Stephen’s heart broke.

“Peter, no,” he said fervently. “You did _nothing_ wrong. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“He _kissed_ me, Stephen!” Peter cried. “I didn’t stop him! I should have stopped him and I’m so sorry!”

“You were in shock,” Stephen told him. “You were assaulted by someone you thought was a friend. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t want him to,” Peter leaned into Stephen. “I didn’t want him to kiss me, I _swear_! He was wrong about you! You’re not controlling! I’m not missing out on anything, I promise!”

He held Peter close. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Stephen said again. “It must have been so hard for you to keep from hitting him.”

“I wish I _had_ hit him,” Peter said with a sniff. “I wish I’d put him through the fucking wall.”

“So do I,” Stephen admitted. “But you didn’t and I’m so proud. I’m so proud of you, Peter.”

“I feel so bad.” He didn’t fight Stephen’s embrace. “I feel like I did something wrong.”

“You didn’t,” Stephen said. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and you got yourself out of there. It was really smart that you called for FRIDAY.”

“What if Mr. Stark finds out?” Peter asked. “What if he finds out and gets mad at me? Harley’s like family to him! And I basically led him on!”

Stephen shook his head. “He’s going to find out,” he promised. “And if he has any decency, he’ll be furious on _your_ behalf, not Harley’s. You didn’t lead him on; you thought he was being friendly.”

“He was supposed to be my friend,” Peter said, looking at him with red eyes.

“So was Tony,” Stephen said, almost to himself. He wasn’t very happy with the way the man had decided to talk about his and Peter’s relationship to other people.

It took time, but Peter calmed down.

“Still feeling like you should be punished?” Stephen asked quietly, when Peter snuggled into him.

“No,” Peter said. “I think I was looking for the clean slate the comes after being punished. I always feel better afterwards, even when my ass is on fire.” He spoke slowly, like he was figuring out his thought process as he did so. “But if I didn’t do anything wrong, then it’s not fair of me to ask you to punish me. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. How can I make you feel better?” he asked.

Peter started kissing up his neck. “Kiss me and make me forget he touched me.”

“Are you sure?” Stephen had to ask. If he added to Peter’s trauma, he’d never forgive himself.

“You’re the only one I want touching and kissing me. You always make me feel good when you do.”

Without another question, Stephen portaled them into their bedroom.

Peter’s eyes went wide with delight when he realized they weren’t on the couch anymore, but on their bed. Stephen understood Peter’s reaction - he didn’t use magic frivolously very often. “No walking?” Peter teased.

“Not when I have such important work to do,” he replied. He kissed Peter’s neck, even as he began to undo Peter’s belt. “And you are very, very important work, Peter. My favorite work, actually.”

Peter shifted and helped as Stephen pulled his pants and boxers off. Then he shucked his shirt, tossing it onto the floor.

Stephen sat back, staring at the sight in front of him. Peter was stunning, all lean muscles with smooth skin flushed a pretty pink. Legs splayed to make a perfect opening for Stephen, Peter beckoned to him.

“Kiss me,” Peter begged. “Please, Stephen, kiss me.”

Stephen did.

Peter’s lips were soft and pliant under his own and parted for him almost immediately. Caging Peter below him, Stephen kissed him with all of the love, hunger, and devotion he always felt… along with possessiveness and jealousy. Peter was _his_ , and he was Peter’s and no one, especially some idiot _boy_ from Tennessee was going to take Peter away from him.

He said as much, before he started kissing Peter’s neck again.

“Yes,” Peter whimpered out. “Yours. I’m all yours.”

“Mine.” Stephen bit Peter’s neck and then soothed the bite with his tongue.

As he kissed his way down Peter’s body, he continued to mark him up. By the time he reached Peter’s erection, the boy’s clavicles, chest, and abdomen were covered in reddening marks. _His_ marks.

“Make them stay,” Peter begged. “Don’t let them heal so fast. I want to be able to look at them and be reminded.”

It shouldn’t have been such a turn-on, knowing that Peter wanted evidence of Stephen’s claim to last beyond the few hours the marks he’d make usually stayed. He was a civilized man of medicine and the mystic arts; he should be above such base things. But when it came to Peter, the man that he loved and adored above all else, his mind so often reverted to the primal thoughts of ‘mine.’

He traced the runes he usually used when he spanked Peter onto his abdomen. He felt the magic spread out over Peter’s body and just for good measure, nipped at the soft skin of Peter’s inner thigh.

Marks safe for at least a few days, Stephen turned his attention to Peter’s cock. It was a beautiful, just like Peter. A little pearl of white pre-come sat at the tip and he licked it delicately before kissing the glans.

“Oh, god, please, Stephen, please!”

He took Peter’s cock into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth from making contact with the sensitive flesh. He swallowed a couple of times, prompting loud yelps from Peter as he was bombarded with the sensation. Then he used the flat of his tongue to caress the underside of Peter’s cock as he drew back and went down again.

Peter’s hands buried themselves in Stephen’s hair, gripped as though his life depended on it.

Stephen worked Peter’s cock in his mouth, licking, kissing, and sucking wherever the mood struck him. He listened to Peter’s sounds with satisfaction, paying careful attention to what sound was brought on by what he’d been doing. Peter all but howled when he nibbled at the bottom of his cock just under the tip of his head.

“Ste _phen_! Fuck do that again, please, so good, ohmygod please!”

Stephen pulled off briefly. “Just let yourself feel, Peter. I’ll get you there.”

He went back down on Peter and continued to lavish attention on his cock until Peter came with a loud cry. Stephen swallowed Peter’s release easily and when he finally let the softening member fall from his mouth, any trace of come was gone, licked away by Stephen.

“Feel better?” he asked teasingly.

Peter’s response was a dopey grin and a thumbs up.

“Can you use your words for me, Darling?”

“I feel amazing,” Peter said.

“I’m glad,” Stephen said. He didn’t like to see Peter suffer. He wanted Peter to feel good and be happy.

“I’d feel amazinger if you got naked and fucked me,” Peter said, grinning.

“That’s not a real word.”

“What are you talking about? Naked is totally a real word!”

Grinning, Stephen just shook his head. “You know what I meant.”

“Sure. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m still waiting for you to get naked.”

Standing up, Stephen began to undress. He didn’t tear clothes off the way Peter so often did. Well, he didn’t tear _his_ clothes off like he did Peter’s, at least.

He pulled off his socks, joined them. Then he took his Henley off and folded it neatly before setting it on one of the chairs in the bedroom with his socks. His belt was next, and he was careful to not overtax his fingers as he undid it. The belt was added to the Henley and socks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Peter said. He’d been watching Stephen hungrily the entire time.

“I’m alright,” he conceded. He still bore scars from his accident and other battles since then. He didn’t age normally, probably never would again.

“I mean it,” Peter insisted. “You’re beautiful.”

Under the guise of taking off his jeans as well as his boxer briefs, he turned. It served to hide the blush he felt and let him place the remaining clothing on the chair, just as neatly folded as the rest.

“Turn around,” Peter asked. “I’ll stop embarrassing you. I don’t know why you get so worked up over it. You do it to me all the time.”

Peter had a point.

“You’re stunning,” he said to Peter. “And I love the sight of you flushed pink.”

He finally turned around, glad to have his blush somewhat under control. Peter was eyeing him like he’d been on a hunger-strike and was now about to indulge in a five-course meal - Stephen being the meal. It never ceased to amaze him, how Peter had chosen him of all people and desired him as much as he desired Peter.

He grabbed a condom and the lube out of the nightstand drawer and tossed them on the bed.

Peter immediately grabbed the lube. Stephen watched in amusement - and arousal - as Peter slicked two of his fingers and began to stretch himself.

“Are you that eager for me?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “Always.”

“You’re going to need at least another finger in there, Darling.”

Obediently, Peter added in another finger. His rim was slick and red as he worked his fingers in and out. Stephen was mesmerized. “How does it feel?”

“Good, but not enough,” Peter said, frustrated. Flexible as he was, he’d said more than once that he couldn’t hit the spots like Stephen.

“Want my help?”

Peter pulled his fingers free and spread his legs wider. He looked back at Stephen. “Please!”

Stephen grabbed the bottle of lube and got his own fingers nice and slick. He plunged two straight into Peter’s hole before twisting them so that he rubbed Peter’s prostate. Peter moaned and pushed his hips back. “That’s right, Darling. Fuck yourself on my fingers. This is what you need, isn’t it? You need me to take care of you, don’t you?”

“Yeah, need you,” Peter moaned out. “Need you so much.”

“You have me,” Stephen promised, sliding in another finger and stretching them as much as he was able. When he pulled them out, he sat back long enough to admire the sight of Peter’s stretched hole before tearing the condom free from its wrapping and rolling it on his own erection. He slicked himself with more of the lube, just in case.

Then, he slid inside Peter and everything in the world seemed to align itself back to where it needed to be. He was surrounded by tight, searingly hot heaven. There was no better feeling than when he was inside his lover, taking and giving pleasure.

“Please, Stephen, please, fuck me!” Peter begged. “You’re the only one I want, no one else can have me.”

“That’s right,” Stephen said. He drew back until only the tip of his cock remained and then slammed back in. “You’re _mine_!”

He fucked Peter hard and deep, fingers digging into where he held Peter. All he could think was that he had to erase any thought, any hint of that disrespectful upstart from Peter’s mind, ensure that all he could think about was Stephen’s cock filling him and owning him. Peter was all but _made_ to take his cock and he’d remind Peter of that over and over again.

He pulled out briefly and told Peter to spread his legs wider, move them up. When he did, Stephen pressed on his back and pushed his face into the pillow. When he slid back in, Peter moaned low and ragged.

“So good for me,” Stephen praised as he started thrusting again. “Taking my cock with your tight little body.”

“Love it,” Peter said. “Love when you make me take it.”

“You like it when I get mean, when I get rough?” He knew. _Of course_ he knew. But he loved to hear Peter say it.

“Yeah!” Peter pushed back into him. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed in the room. “Love it when you get mean.”

“You like me owning you? Reminding you who you belong to?” His speech was growing ragged; the pleasure of fucking Peter was almost overwhelming.

“I’m yours,” Peter said breathlessly. “Fuck, Stephen, fuckfuck _fuck_ I’m yours!”

He wrapped an arm under Peter, pulled him up as he arched back. His other hand wrapped around Peter’s hardened cock and started stroking as he drove his hips. “Look at me,” he ordered.

Peter turned his head, looked at Stephen with blown eyes over his shoulder.

“You’re mine,” he said, making sure Peter held his gaze. “And until you decide you don’t want me any longer, no power in all the multiverse will take you away from me.”

“Yours,” Peter agreed, kissing him.

Stephen coaxed another climax out of his lover, holding him close even as Peter’s younger body shook with the sensations coursing through him. Then he finally let go, slamming up and into Peter until he came with a yell, hips jerking. As he kept Peter in his arms, he gently laid them down on the bed. 

He regretfully pulled free in order dispose of the condom and summon a warm, wet washcloth to clean them both. He relaxed next to Peter on their bed, pulling the blanket up and over them. When Peter burrowed in closer to him, Stephen smiled. “Doing okay?”

“Amazinger,” Peter finally said.

Stephen laughed, kissed the top of Peter’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story in this little AU I have where Stephen and Peter are in a relationship with a consensual and negotiated domestic discipline dynamic. There are rules and expectations that are agreed upon by the both of them (not sexual in nature), as well as certain punishments (again, not sexual in nature) for breaking those rules.
> 
> So even though their domestic discipline dynamic isn't sexualized, Peter and Stephen are very much in love and have a very healthy (and oftentimes dirty) sex life. I wanted to show that side of them as well.
> 
> Also I like Harley, but for the purposes of this... he's the worst.


	2. If We Stay Together and Walk on Through, We Can Reach the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is reminded how much power he holds in his relationship with Stephen, Stephen pays a little visit to Stark Tower, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to all the fantastic Zealots at the SpiderStrange Discord! Thanks for the cheerleading and support! You all are the best!

**If We Stay Together and Walk on Through, We Can Reach the Other Side**

* * *

“You’re going to talk to Mr. Stark, aren’t you?”

Stephen looked up from his plate of bacon, eggs, and French toast, and took in Peter.

He was dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Stephen’s old hoodies from Columbia. A pair of mismatched socks were on his feet and he would have looked perfectly cozy were it not for the worried expression on his face.

“Yes, I am.”

“Do you really have to?” Peter asked. He’d eaten, but not with his usual appetite.

“Yes, I really do,” Stephen said. “What happened to you was unacceptable and he needs to be aware of that. I’m not going to stand back and let someone get away with sexually assaulting you. There are a lot of battles I’ll let you fight for yourself, Peter, but this isn’t one of them.”

Rather than looking upset or annoyed with him, Peter relaxed, to Stephen’s great surprise.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Darling,” Stephen said. “We’re partners, remember? Taking care of each other is what we’re supposed to do.”

“I don’t take care of you,” Peter said, confused.

“Not in the way I take care of you, no. But I promise you, you take care of me in your own way. One’s not better than the other, they’re just different.”

“Sex?” Peter asked.

Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. “No, not sex.” He raised a teasing eyebrow. “I mean, yes the sex is amazing, and there are very few things I enjoy more than being balls deep inside you, but no. You give me control, Peter, and you give me trust. You listen to any griping I do, you bring humor into my life, and you’re absolutely unmatched at knocking me off my pedestal when I’m being an ass.”

Peter smiled and his face was flushed an embarrassed red. “I didn’t really know I had that kind of power,” he said.

“Peter, you _own_ me. You have the Sorcerer Supreme at what is essentially your beck and call. The list of things I wouldn’t do for you is very short.”

Peter smirked and Stephen knew exactly what was coming.

“Like stop spanking me when I beg you to.”

Yep.

“You had as much say in drafting and agreeing to abide by the rules and punishments as I did when we started this,” Stephen reminded him with a knowing look. “You agreed to give that discretion and control over to me.”

Peter nodded good-naturedly. “I know, but I still like to gripe about it.”

“I’m aware.”

Peter laughed outright. “So, I was planning on going into the labs today, but after what happened, I think I’d rather just go and do something else. I didn’t know if you wanted me there when you talk to Mr. Stark.”

“I’d prefer if you weren’t there,” Stephen said honestly. “There’s a good chance I’ll be yelling, and I know you don’t like hearing it.”

“Then I think I’ll go hang out at the zoo or something.”

“You’re free to do whatever you’d like,” Stephen said. The ‘so long as it doesn’t break any of our rules’ had long since become an unnecessary addition. “Just let me know where you’ll be and when you’ll be home.”

Peter nodded. “When do you plan on leaving?”

“In just a bit.” Stephen smiled. “For now, I’m enjoying breakfast with my lover who is finally home from college for longer than a couple of days.”

“I’d love to meet him,” Peter teased.

“You’re such a brat, Peter Parker.”

With a grin, Peter picked up his fork and stabbed at a sausage patty. (Stephen warmed up his food before he could take a bite.) “You knew that coming into this,” he said. “You’re stuck with me now!”

Tony was in one of the R&D labs working. AC/DC was blaring ( _Thunderstruck_ , _The Razors Edge_ , 1990) while he walked around a cube of holo screens, snapping his fingers and fidgeting. The grey in his hair was more pronounced than the last time Stephen had seen him, and he wondered if the man had just decided to forgo coloring his hair again.

It was several minutes before Tony noticed him with a startled look. He made a “cut the mic” gesture and the music stopped.

“Hey, Bones, what brings you to the Tower today? Peter with you?”

“Peter isn’t with me, no. I’m here to speak to you about what happened here yesterday evening.”

Tony frowned. “What do you mean? I know he left a lot earlier than I would expect, since Harley was here and had been looking forward to spending time with him. He was pretty bummed this morning.”

Stephen had so many things he wanted to say, each more vicious and cutting than the last. He’d thought about what he’d say, just how he’d tear Tony down for what had transpired in the Tower the night before. But that would only serve to make _him_ feel better, and this was about Peter.

“Why don’t you ask FRIDAY?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY? Can you show me what happened?”

“Start with when Harley joined Peter in the lab, please,” Stephen added for good measure.

At that, Tony started to look uneasy.

FRIDAY started playing the footage.

Stephen watched and listened as Harley and Peter’s conversation played out. Peter had a tendency to downplay things, so it would be good to get an unbiased view of what he'd said.

_“It’s just weird… You’re a brilliant scientist, according to Tony. And top of your classes at college. But you’re shacked up with a has-been surgeon who now does magic tricks.”_

Tony winced.

But the video didn’t stop there. They watched as Harley made himself comfortable - fair - and engaged with Peter in the science. Also, fair.

But then, _“It’s easy enough to miss what’s right under your nose.”_

Vishanti, Cyttorak, and Watoomb… could he _be_ any more obvious? Thankfully, Peter remained oblivious. He was so trusting that way.

Tony was frowning.

Finally, some intelligence from the man.

Eventually Harley and Peter were shown eating pizza and drinking an unnecessary amount of soda. And Harley started in again.

_“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not getting the college experience ... A huge part of the college experience is putting yourself out there, you know? Meeting people, making crazy decisions that have you leaving their dorm room at six in the morning in the same clothes you wore the day before. Hook-ups, Peter.”_

Stephen’s heart both warmed and roared in satisfaction when he heard Peter say _"I don’t_ need _a hook-up. I have Stephen. I mean, I slept with a girl my freshmen year before Stephen and I got together, but that was it. I didn’t feel great about it, so why would I want to do it again?"_

And then he wanted to commit violence when Harley responded.

_“Why would you want to tie yourself down to someone who’s practically old enough to be your father? You’re in the prime of your life, Peter! You’re a superhero! And instead of living your life like a normal college kid, you’re texting your keeper to let him know where you are and what you’re doing.”_

He could see the hurt and frustration on Peter’s face and was very glad he’d insisted Peter not come with him.

 _“He’s not my keeper,”_ video Peter insisted. _"And I_ am _living my life. Just because I’m not out partying every night and sleeping my way through campus doesn’t mean I’m not have a great time with college."_

He hoped so. He never wanted to be the person who held Peter back and kept him from having meaningful experiences other people who weren’t superheroes were able to have. He wanted Peter to be safe, yes, but also _happy_.

_“How can you, when every move you make is dictated by that guy?”_

_“What do you even mean by that?”_ video Peter snapped. His tone, the set of his jaw, the way his hands fidgeted… Peter was angry. _“You don’t know the first thing about us.”_

 _"Look, Tony’s told me about it. He said he thinks you and the doc have some creepy co-dependent thing going on. He said it’s like you have a curfew. And that you’re always checking if something is okay with your precious_ Stephen _first."_

“Do me a favor and pause, please,” Stephen asked.

Tony wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“If you don’t like me, that’s fine,” Stephen told him. “I’m not a very likable person. But Peter is. He doesn’t deserve to have people he trusts and looks up to talk about him like that.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Stephen continued. “You don’t know the first thing about us, Tony. Peter wasn't wrong about that.”

“It doesn’t make sense!” Tony exclaimed. “He’s like a completely different person since he’s been with you!”

“He isn’t,” Stephen said simply. “He’s mouthy, brilliant, and a total nerd. He’s got the same sense of humor he’s had since I’ve known him and he’d still do anything and everything he can to help someone out, even when it hurts him. He hasn’t changed, Tony. He just grew into himself and that means his life doesn’t revolve around getting your approval anymore. And I think you know that, and you can’t stand it.”

Tony’s lips twisted into something that wasn’t quite a grin. “No, his life revolves around getting _your_ approval now.”

Stephen briefly thought of every single time Peter had broken one of the rules or crossed a line, resulting in a session over his knee or at the very least, standing in the corner. But more so, he thought of how strong-willed and ridiculously independent and driven Peter was at getting what he wanted. Stephen’s approval wasn’t exactly the highest priority on the list Peter’s goals, either as Peter Parker or as Spider-Man. It was both extremely frustrating and oddly reassuring.

“It really doesn’t,” he said. “I suppose he likes to make me happy, just like I enjoy making him happy. But maybe this crazy thing he and I do called ‘communication’ isn’t for everyone.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, I can’t stay too late, I promised Stephen I’d be home by nine.” Tony’s voice was a poor imitation of Peter’s.

“And we try to keep our word, which may also be a difficult concept for you to grasp,” Stephen said, unamused. “FRIDAY?”

 _“I think he’s using you,”_ said video Harley. _“Think about it! I’m not trying to be an asshole here. This guy is a lot older than you and it while he may have you on a relatively long one, a leash is still a leash. What does a guy that old want with someone who isn’t even legally allowed to drink yet? Why can’t he get someone closer to his own age to put up with him?”_

A leash? They thought he had Peter on a fucking leash like he was some kind of animal? The distrust of him, he could handle. But the sheer disrespect towards Peter was, in his mind, unforgivable. And the age difference suited him and Peter very well. If they both got a perverted sort of thrill out of it at times when they were fucking, that was their business.

 _“He’s not using me,”_ Peter insisted. _“And I’m not on a leash. I’m away at school and busy with classes and he’s done a great job respecting that. He doesn’t just pop in or hover. When I have free time, I want to make sure that I can spend as much of that time with him as I can, because he’s actually pretty busy himself. Just because we prioritize each other over plans other people want to make doesn’t mean he controls what I do.”_

That was it, exactly. Were there things not related to Spider-Man he didn't allow Peter do because they were too dangerous? Yes, of course. They’d discussed the matter for literal days before finalizing that rule. But he knew - _Peter_ knew and understood - that it wasn’t to control him, but keep him safe. Outside of times when they were feeling particularly dirty in the bedroom, he had no interest in controlling Peter.

_“And the curfew?”_

He could see the strength it took for Peter to not roll his eyes. And he was pretty damn proud of him for that. Stephen had admitted once that he didn’t like that little habit of his, so Peter had been making an impressive effort to quit.

 _“I don’t have a ‘curfew’,”_ Peter said. The use of air-quotes would only be amusing to someone who didn’t know Peter very well, because when he used them, it was because he thought the other person was a dumbass. _“He’s just making sure I get enough sleep to function properly. The spider-bite changed a lot of things about my biology, and if I don’t get enough sleep, I can get really sick. I’m sorry that his caring about my health offends people.”_

“Wait, stop!” Tony said. He looked at Stephen suspiciously. “Is that true? About the sleep?”

“Yes,” Stephen admitted. It also _was_ a curfew and both he and Peter knew it. But no one else needed to know.

“He used to pull all-nighters here in the lab with me,” Tony said, confused. “I wondered why he stopped. He just said you’d asked him to be back at the Sanctum because of locking spells. He never said anything about it making him sick.”

“I told him he could blame me, if anyone ever asked. It was something he was keeping hidden because he didn’t want to look weak, especially in front of you.” 

“But he told _you_ ,” Tony all but spat.

“He didn’t tell me so much as we figured it out together. That’s what we do, Tony. We support each other.” The first time he’d found Peter passed out because he’d only had four hours of sleep over the run of four days… it had terrified him.

“And then you tell him what to do.”

“I make suggestions based on what I, in my medical opinion as an actual doctor and someone who loves him, think would be best for his health and well-being. He chooses what to do.”

Okay. They weren’t really “suggestions” when Peter was home from school. Stephen couldn’t really control what he did at college and he _knew_ Peter had pulled all-nighters studying, because Peter always told him whenever he did, and he would listen to the lecture that Stephen would deliver.

He’d been to college himself, for years, so he couldn’t exactly be a hypocrite when he’d pulled more all-nighters than a person could count. And still did, honestly. It was a tricky line, balancing Peter’s college life and their personal life.

(They’d agreed that when Peter graduated college, Stephen could give him one punishment for all the all-nighters he’d pulled, if he felt the need to.)

But Tony, or anyone, really, didn’t need to know any of that. It wasn’t their business how he and Peter lived their lives together. They wouldn’t understand, and while Stephen could weather that kind of scorn, he wasn’t going to risk subjecting Peter to it.

Tony didn’t look happy. “Whatever. FRIDAY?”

The video continued.

_“You can do better. There are plenty of people closer to your age who could care about you just as much. People who, because they’re closer to your age, can keep up with you. You don’t have to settle for this guy.”_

He could more than keep up with Peter. Peter had yet to have any complaints about his stamina. And, while he wasn’t a scientific genius in the way Peter was, he was admittedly a genius in medicine and the mystic arts and could hold his own in a conversation.

 _“I’m not settling!”_ video Peter said. _"I_ love _Stephen, and he loves me!"_

 _“I think you’re wrong,”_ video Harley said. Stephen could see the intent all over him. _“I think you’re in love with the idea of him.”_ How _dare_ he presume to know what Peter felt? He didn’t even know Peter!

_“I’m done listening to this.”_

Stephen watched in horror and anger as Peter made to get up but was stopped by Harley pulling him back onto the couch.

He watched as a stunned Peter - _his_ Peter - couldn’t even react before Harley had him pinned down and was kissing him, forcing his tongue into Peter’s mouth.

Several of the displays in the lab shattered and Stephen forced himself to calm. It was a hard fight; who could watch someone they love being assaulted and not want to murder the bastard responsible?

_“I can make you happy, Peter. Give me a chance.”_

Video Peter shook his head, this was wrong. _“I’m leaving,”_ he said again.

But on the display, Harley kissed him again and Stephen could see the panic Peter felt. The panic of wanting Harley off of him and far away but so scared of hurting him because he knew how much Tony liked the guy. _“No,”_ he protested, turning his head and trying to pull away. _"No, no, no,_ NO _! Get off of me, get_ OFF _! FRIDAY!"_

It was the AI’s name that had Harley backing off immediately. _“Jesus Christ, dude, you don’t have to freak out about it!”_ he exclaimed, standing up and moving quickly away from Peter. _“All you had to do was say no and push me off.”_

Right.

_“I can’t just push you off, you moron! Too much force and I’d put you through the wall.”_

He wished Peter had put the dickbag through the wall. He would have deserved it.

_“Whatever. Just forget it, okay? Misunderstanding.”_

It most certainly hadn’t been.

“Stop,” Tony said. His face was pale, but his eyes were hard. “Harley? Lab C. Now.” Then he looked at Stephen. “I’m sorry. I had no idea it would go like that.”

“You encouraged him, didn’t you?” Stephen asked. “You realized that Harley had a crush on Peter and you talked him up and set him loose, all because you can’t accept the fact that Peter is happy with me.”

“I don’t like that he’s with you, no,” Tony admitted. “You’re almost as old as I am and he’s not even twenty-one!”

“And Harley is young and seems to worship the ground you walk on.”

“I wouldn’t have encouraged him if I didn’t think that he and Peter could be happy together,” Tony argued. “They have a lot in common. ”

“So do Peter and I,” Stephen said. “Why can’t you just let him be happy?”

“I _do_ want Peter to be happy!”

“Just not with me, regardless of what he wants.”

“I didn’t know this would happen!” Tony insisted. “I didn’t think he’d actually go after Peter like that!”

Stephen was about reply with a scathing comment when they were interrupted.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Stephen and Tony turned to see Harley standing in the lab now. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking confused. Then he looked at Stephen and his face paled as the pieces clicked together for him.

_Good._

“Harley, what the hell were you thinking?” Tony asked him. “Kissing Peter like that?”

Harley mouthed wordlessly.

“I would have thought that someone pulling away from another person kissing them would be a clear sign to stop. Granted, I’m not exactly hip with the kids these days,” Stephen said.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Yes, you did,” Tony snapped. “Jesus Christ, Harley, I said get to know him and talk with him! Not force your tongue down his throat!”

“I panicked!” Harley defended. “But it’s not like I was wrong! I could make him happy!”

“And what he wants seems to mean so little to you both,” Stephen said.

Tony looked like he’d been backhanded, and Harley wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You’re very lucky that Peter can’t press charges against you without inadvertently revealing his identity as Spider-Man, Mr. Keener. You’re also very lucky that he somehow had the presence of mind to not throw you off of him because you’d be in an ICU room otherwise.”

“Press charges?” Tony asked skeptically.

“He was sexually assaulted, Tony. In _your_ home. Or one of them, at least.”

“This is a fucking mess,” Tony said with a shake of his head.

“I won’t do it again,” Harley said quietly.

“I know you won’t,” Stephen said agreeably. “Because you’re going to stay away from him. You’re not going to touch him, talk to him, or even look at him.” Stephen looked at Tony. “And you’re going to stay away, too. Until Peter feels comfortable coming around here again.”

“That’s fair,” Tony said finally, looking much, much older than when Stephen had first entered the lab. He stopped Harley from protesting. “Don’t even start,” he said.

“You better take care of him, Tony,” Stephen said, nodding at Harley. “Because otherwise _I_ will, and I promise you don’t want that.”

“You’d really hurt a kid?” Tony asked.

“I’d hurt the man who assaulted my lover,” Stephen corrected. “He’s not a child, Tony. Neither is Peter.”

“Can I at least tell Peter that I’m sorry?” Harley asked.

“Write a letter. Send it to the Sanctum. Maybe he’ll read it, maybe he’ll burn it. I’ll support him either way.”

With that, Stephen left in a portal of golden sparks.

When he was back at the Sanctum, he saw a note from Peter on the side table near the Cauldron of the Cosmos.

_Went to visit with Aunt May. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home._

He checked his phone. There were several pictures of Peter and May at the zoo that Peter had sent. He smiled at one May must have taken, in which Peter was receiving a kiss from a very fuzzy red panda. Stephen was glad that Peter was taking the opportunity to spend more time with his aunt. Not every visit home could be about him.

Satisfied that Peter was okay, Stephen went to his study and picking up a tome from his ‘to translate’ pile, went to work.

Several hours later, his phone chimed. He finished the paragraph he was working on and then checked to see the latest update from Peter.

_On my way home from Aunt May’s. Be there soon. Want me to pick something up for dinner on my way home?_

Stephen thought. He didn’t feel like take-out, or cooking.

**What if I met you at A Slice of Bleecker Street for pizza?**

_Perfect. I’ll be there in probably ten minutes._

**I’ll be the one with grey streaked hair.**

_Sounds sexy._

_A Slice of Bleecker Street_ was the preferred place if Stephen and Peter were going out for pizza. It was never too slow or too busy and although money wasn’t an issue thanks to his current and back pay of royalties for medical textbooks he’d written and contributed to, it was reasonably priced. Stephen stood outside, playing a dumb little game on his phone that Peter had suggested. (He could quit it any time he wished. Really, he could.)

“Hey!”

Stephen looked up and smiled when he saw Peter walking towards him. His face was flushed as if he’d been running and he was grinning widely.

“Did you portal or walk?”

“I walked,” Stephen said. He hugged Peter and kissed him briefly before ushering him inside. “Did you have a good time with May?”

“Yeah!” Peter said as they were seated. “We played cards, did some baking, and went to the zoo.”

“I saw,” Stephen said. “That panda was pretty taken with you.”

“He was a sweetheart,” Peter said, smiling happily as he looked at the menu.

“Any ideas on what you’d like?”

Peter looked some more and then frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Stephen asked. Usually, Peter knew right away without even looking at the menu.

Peter looked at him. “Can you uh, can you order for me?”

“Of course.” Sometimes Peter was just too overwhelmed to decide on things and Stephen was always happy to do so for him.

When the waitress stopped by, Stephen ordered for them both. Peter gave him a grateful look after she’d left to get their drinks and the complimentary breadsticks.

“Thanks. I just couldn’t make up my mind.”

“It happens,” Stephen said.

The waitress returned with the breadsticks, the nacho cheese sauce Peter preferred to dip said breadsticks in, and their drinks.

“How did it go with Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Stephen considered. “We had some words and I asked FRIDAY to show him the footage.”

“He’s not mad at me, is he? Like, he doesn’t think I led Harley on?”

Such a beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted man, Stephen thought. He deserved so much better than whatever scraps of attention Tony had thrown his way over the years. He was just too kind for his own good, sometimes.

“He’s not mad at you, no. He _is_ very upset with Harley and himself.”

“Why would he be upset with himself?” Peter asked with a frown.

Stephen wanted so badly to just keep silent on it or make something up. He didn’t want to hurt Peter this way. But honesty in all things was the first and most important rule they’d established, and he’d be damned if he broke it when Peter had been punished more than once for it.

“He was upset because he encouraged Harley to pursue you, Peter. Tony knew that Harley liked you and he thought that if you were to leave me, Harley would be a good choice. I’m sorry.”

He could see the moment it really hit Peter. Rather than tear up, Peter surprised Stephen with his reaction. His eyes grew hard and the way he took a long pull of Pepsi through his straw was almost violent.

“Then I’m just not going to go around him,” Peter said. “If Mr. Stark can’t accept that I’m my own person who makes my own choices,” he looked up at Stephen. “Makes _many_ of my own choices, then I don’t want to be around him. I’m not a child and I don’t need him interfering in my life like that. Especially in a place where I was supposed to feel safe.”

As much as his heart ached for Peter and the hurt he’d experienced in this, he was also so, so proud of him. Peter had grown so much, had gained confidence and self-respect he’d not had before. Not that he’d not had any, just that it was often overshadowed in the face of other people’s wants and opinions. Peter had learned to stand his ground.

“I told Harley to stay away from you,” Stephen admitted. “He may write a letter to apologize, he might not. And Tony’s going to give you space until you feel comfortable being around him again.”

Peter shook his head. “We can work together as Iron Man and Spider-Man,” he said quietly, even though Stephen always put out a dampening spell whenever they were eating out. “But personally? I don’t want to be around him. Not when he’s going to be such a dick to you.”

Stephen would have sworn he hadn’t heard right.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not,” Peter said. “It’s like you said. We’re partners. We’re supposed to support each other. I know you wouldn’t hang around anyone who was disrespectful to me, so why wouldn’t I do the same?”

He had to take a minute.

“Thank you,” he said finally.

“So, how scared was Harley when he realized who you were?” Peter asked when their salads had arrived, along with another basket of breadsticks. He’d made a face at the salad but picked up his fork at Stephen’s look.

“I could almost hear his sphincter tighten,” Stephen said. He shook his head. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to leave him stranded in a hell dimension.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Peter said, reaching across the table to lay his hand on top of Stephen’s. “That’s not who you are.”

“It was hard not to. I saw the footage of what happened, and I wanted blood, Peter.”

“But you chose not to. I wanted to hurt him too, afterwards. But I didn’t, either. So, let’s just ride this moral high ground for a little while longer. I don’t get to ride it very often, so this is nice.”

Stephen laughed.

Peter ate his salad with little complaint. Stephen had remembered to ask for extra croutons and no onions on Peter’s salad, so there wasn’t a reason for him not to enjoy it a little. In his mind, it was a small price for Peter to pay, considering all the breadsticks he got to eat along with the pizza.

“Since you still have a couple of days until your weekend with your aunt and all of next week, any idea what you’re going to do, if you don’t go to the Tower?”

Peter paused and reached for another breadstick and cup of cheese. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

“I’d hate for you to do nothing but sleep and play video games all Spring Break,” Stephen said.

“I mean, the sleep would be nice, but I don’t know. I was really enjoying working on my projects again, but I don’t want to have to deal with either Harley or Mr. Stark.”

“I’m sorry,” Stephen said. “I really am sorry that all of this happened.”

“I guess it’s good to know what Mr. Stark really thinks about me,” Peter mused. “I know I’m still young and sometimes I make choices that are pretty dumb, but for the most part I think I have a good handle on things.”

“You do,” Stephen assured him. “And what Tony did is a reflection on him, not you.”

Peter nodded, then smirked. “When you said I do, did you mean that I have a good handle on things or that sometimes I make dumb choices?”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

Peter laughed. "That’s fair.

It was back home, after they’d watched a movie followed by Stephen spending ages working Peter open before spending even longer railing him into the mattress, that they lay together, naked and content.

“I really love you,” Peter said. “I never really gave much thought about the person I’d fall in love with, but I definitely never imagined they’d treat me as great as you do.” He paused. “Even with the whole punishment thing.”

“You’re still happy with our dynamic?”

“Yeah. I really am. What about you?”

“Same, honestly. I didn’t think I’d ever find someone to spend my life with, but somehow I ended up with you and to me, you’re perfect.”

Peter rolled over onto his front and propped himself up to look over at him. “Imagine if word got out that the great Doctor Stephen V. Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme is a hopeless romantic and total softy.”

“I’d be ruined,” Stephen joked. “But I’d also know who leaked that bit of information and he’d spend a very long time over my knee getting his ass paddled.”

“It’s a good thing I can keep a secret then,” Peter teased back.

“And a good thing that I’m madly in love with you.”

Peter blushed and he’d never get tired of that sight.

As they fell asleep later, after changing the sheets and showering together, Stephen’s last thought before he let sleep take him was that regardless of what anyone else thought of him, and his relationship with Peter, the two of them were the luckiest men in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story in this little AU I have where Stephen and Peter are in a relationship with a consensual and negotiated domestic discipline dynamic. There are rules and expectations that are agreed upon by the both of them (not sexual in nature), as well as certain punishments (again, not sexual in nature) for breaking those rules.
> 
> So even though their domestic discipline dynamic isn't sexualized, Peter and Stephen are very much in love and have a very healthy (and oftentimes dirty) sex life. I wanted to show that side of them as well.
> 
> As much as I would have loved to write Stephen absolutely destroying people in this, it's not who he is and would have driven him and Peter apart. Maybe in another universe, I'll let Dark!Stephen free.


End file.
